Blue and White
by obsessivecastledisorder
Summary: With Blue and White find out how those two colors can change Rick and Kate's lives forever. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

As I walked into the large room that would change both of our lives forever I never knew that it would look this perfect. There were blue flowers decorating all of the seats and the large arch that stood where we would meet each other. The location was perfect. It was just off the beach of his Hampton house and the water was calm. I didn't see everyone standing up once they heard my music because all I could see was him. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt that matched his beautiful blue eyes and black dress pants and suit jacket to go with it. Standing beside him was Ryan and Esposito. He didn't want to hurt their feelings so he made them both his best men. As for me my maid of honor was Alexis and Lanie was my matron of honor because she married Esposito a year ago. As I got closer and closer my nerves about this day went away. I cared and loved him and he cares and loves me. I trusted him with my heart and he has protected it every step of the way. With my father on my arm and him a step away my dad gives me away.  
" Katherine Johannah Beckett do you take this man to be your husband?"  
"Always." I reply without hesitation looking into his ocean blue eyes.  
"Richard Edgar Castle do you take this woman to be your wife?"  
"Always." He relpies.  
"You are husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Without hesitation he gently kisses me and we are smiling. Five years. It took us five years to get to this moment and it couldn't have been any more perfect.

Later On...  
"You know, you look beautiful." he whispers in my ear as we are dancing. He spins me while looking at my white fitted a-line dress with a blue sash that matches his shirt and my hair that is falling natural aroung my face with a blue flower in my hair.  
"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I say smiling. We continue to dance in silence until my dad comes and steals me away for our father daughter dance.  
"You look really beautiful Katie."  
"Thanks dad."  
"I'm so glad you're happy. Your mom would have loved Rick."  
"I know. I miss her so much dad."  
"But you still have her ring."  
"Yeah. It was perfect."  
"It was a great idea on Rick's part." We danced for a little bit longer while we talked about the proposal. 


	2. The Proposal

Hey guys! So I kinda of got this idea from glee(the roses) and a proposal to Bruno Mars- Marry You- from the Today show so I kinda went from there. Im glad y'all liked the first chapter sorry it was kinda short I guess I don't write as much as I think... Oh well...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the stuff that has nothing to do with Castle...):

**THE PROPOSAL**

"Rick?" Kate called out when she entered the empty loft. She kept calling out for him as she moved through the one place that she could really call home.

The man in question was giggling-yes giggling- from his hiding place when suddenly all the lights turned on.

"Rick!" Kate screamed as she ran right into him.

"Hey Kate." Rick said stroking her cheek lovingly when Kate's cell phone rang.

"Beckett."

"Beckett?"

"Yeah Espo?"

"We need you at the precint." Kate looked questiongly at the man beside her while Rick was trying not to give anything away about why she was needed at the precint.

"Why?"

"Both of you." And with that Esposito hung walked toward the door and when she didn't hear him following her she stopped.

"Are you coming?" He nodded and they were on their way to the precint.

-**At the Precint-**

"Javier Esposito. Stay still! You want this to work don't you?" Lanie scolded him after he figited from where they were in the break room.

"I really want this to work, but they are taking too long my foot is about to fall asleep." He moves one more time and after the death glare from his fiance he sat still.

About two minutes later the elevator opened and everyone grew quiet. The couple walked into the bullpen and they could sense Kate was growing curious.

"Rick what's going on, where is everyone?" She asks.

"Kate Beckett..." He started as she turned toward him. "I love you and by now I can tell you really want to know why you're here. As you can see you weren't really needed, but remember that I thought that this would be romantic." With that he walks toward her desk and put a CD in a stereo on her desk and disappears as the song starts.

_It's a beautiful night_

_ we're looking for something dumb to do_

_ Hey Baby, I think I wanna Marry You_

Lanie and Esposito walked out and gave her a purple tulip as Kate let the words of the song sink in. A big smile grew on her face as the song continued and The first couple started dancing.

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_ or is it this dancing juice_

_ Who cares baby I think I wanna Marry You_

Jenny and Ryan walked out and gave her another purple tulip. Kate looked around trying to find Rick, but she could not find him anywhere.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_ Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_ And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

_ If you're ready like I'm ready_

The song continued and at the last verse Rick walked in between all the people who had helped him orchestrate this and he walked right up to her. He looked at her and got down on one knee.

"Katherine Beckett. I have never loved anyone as much as I have ever loved anyone in my life. I did this the right way and went to your father's house and asked him for his permission and then I went out to try to find you the perfect ring. Well I looked and I could not find one and a thought struck me..." He rose up and he took her mother's necklace off of her and then carefully slid the ring off the chain and got back down on one knee and when he looked up he saw her crying. Jim Beckett walked up behind her and put is hand on her shoulder. "With the presences of ur father, your mother, Montgomery, and everyone else here, Kate, will you marry me?"

Kate stopped down to where he was. "Hey Rick, I think I wanna marry you too." He slid the ring on her finger and it fit perfectly. They both stood up and shared a kiss as the whole bullpen erupted in cheers.

"I love you Rick." She said as they walked toward their loft hand in hand.

"I love you too Kate." He said.

**Okay so please read and review. Ummmmm... yeah if you want this story to continue like little snippets on their engaged life, their married life, or kids, just review and tell me and if you have any ideas just let me know. THANK Y'ALL for the awesome support!**


End file.
